medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Ariake
| image = | age = 16 | gender = Female | category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 9 | affiliation = Athletics Club | position = Athletics Club Regular | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 | anime debut = Episode 3 | japanese voice = Asuka Ōgame | english voice = Brittney Karbowski | image gallery = yes }} Aria Ariake (有明 ありあ, Ariake Aria) is a junior of Class 9 and a member of the Athletics Club, on which she is a regular. Personality Ariake is an amiable girl, though she becomes distrustful of her fellow members of the Athletics Club after she is attacked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 5-6 She is one of the few people who doesn't think Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's style of dress is stupid. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, page 24 Appearance Ariake wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, as well as the uniform of the Athletics Club. She has brown eyes, and her dark pink hair (brown in the anime) is done up in two ponytails with green hairbands. At the Seiyasai, Ariake wears a light colored scarf with her uniform. Ten years later, Ariake wears an apron over a dark shirt. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Ariake approaches the Student Council after her shoes have been vandalized, and a note saying "Quit the Athletics Club" is left in her locker. Understandably upset, Ariake asks Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi to find the cluprit. Medaka promises to expose the culprit in one day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 4-7 Zenkichi is more skeptical, citing their lack of evidence, though pair do manage to find the culprit even so (senior Isagi Isahaya, though Ariake remains unaware of this fact). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 11-13 The next day, while wondering why no one appreciates his style, Zenkichi is approached by Ariake, who tells him that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-25 At a later date, Ariake is seen running with Isahaya. Isahaya scolds her for taking too long to get changed, and if they do not hurry they will miss morning practice. Ariake apologizes, but questions why Isahaya waited for her, commenting that she has been a lot nicer to her lately. Isahaya insists she has not, and not paying attention, crashes into someone. When Ariake asks if she is all right, a flustered Isahaya asks who that was. Ariake identifies him as Kouki Akune, the prince of the Judo Club. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 1-3 At the Club Battle Swim Meet, Ariake is seen as one of the participants representing the Athletics Club, along with Isahaya. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 Isahaya and Ariake take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 3 When Zenkichi and Akune take the lead in the race despite their poor teamwork, Ariake is seen looking surprised with Isahaya. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 10 Both she and Isahaya are seen shocked along with everyone else when Umumichi Yakushima and Sotsu Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, taking first place. The Athletics Club comes in second place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Athletics Club is in second place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 During the final event, the cavalry battle, Ariake is seen as one of Nekomi Nabeshima's victims when Tanzaku Aso explains how the Judo Club won the competition. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 19 After Medaka crash-lands outside of the school and asks Isahaya for her cleats, Ariake wonders what Medaka did to destroy her old shoes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 7-8 Kumagawa Incident Arc At the end of the semester, Ariake is present for Medaka's speech. She is surprised by Misogi Kumagawa's sudden entrance, and declaration that he is Medaka's ex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 4 On August fifteenth, Ariake is among the students who come to the Vice-President's Battle to cheer for Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 11 Ariake is among the students who boo Class -13 after the Vice-President's Battle ends. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 15 On August twenty-second, Ariake and other students try to attend the President's Battle to cheer for Medaka, but are unable due to the nature of the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 1-2 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Ariake is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 She and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 Her message to Medaka is the assurance she is in high spirits. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Ariake and Isahaya are kindergarten teachers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Abilities Sprinter: Ariake is a regular on the Athletics Club, a notably difficult position to achieve. She specializes in sprinting. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, page 5 Trivia *Ariake was voted the seventeenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 90 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal